


A taste of what you're missing

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're apart hundreds of miles, you have to find other ways for having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of what you're missing

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Computer

The small parcel had been delivered directly to his office in Washington, the note 'private' keeping his secretary from opening it like he did normally with all his other mail. The envelope had included a CD and a small note.

_Wait until home._

He had immediately recognized the handwriting and hadn't been able to keep the smile forming. Things like this definitely made his day, when all he was surrounded by these days were politicians and paper work.

But now he was sitting at his desk in his apartment, which was only a few minutes drive away from his office. He hadn't bothered with buying a house. He would never feel at home in this town, so why make the effort and settle? His heart was still in Colorado anyway.

He had made himself comfortable, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, and a beer within reach. And now he was curious about what his lover had come up with this time. Since they couldn't be with each other every day anymore they had tried to find other ways to have their fun.

After he had inserted the disc, a small program started to install itself automatically and after a few minutes, a window opened, asking for a password. He entered the code they had agreed on before he had left, making sure they had secure phone lines and internet connections. When the program had accepted the password, another window and what appeared to be a control panel opened. It took some seconds and then a view into the well known bedroom of his lover appeared, centered on the bed in the middle of the room.

And then he stepped into view, looking up into the camera which had to be installed in one of the corners at the ceiling, according to the angle of the view.

"Hi Jack," Daniel greeted him in a soft voice, eyes sparkling and a smile playing across his features. "I'm glad you could join me tonight."

"Hi," Jack returned equally soft, despite knowing that his lover couldn't hear him.

"You know," Daniel continued while he started to unbutton his shirt, "this would be way more fun with you around."

Jack's eyes followed his lover's hands as they slowly slid lower on his shirt, revealing more and more skin on their way, and he began to feel a familiar tingle starting in the pit of his stomach.

"But since this isn't an option right now..." Daniel didn't finish his sentence, just gave Jack a filthy smile and let his shirt fall to the ground, making Jack's gut clench for a second.

On screen, Jack could see his lover taking small steps backwards towards the bed, his fingers now beginning to work on his fly. Jack couldn't tear his eyes away, watching how inch after inch of skin, covered with brown curls, appeared. And then he saw that Daniel wasn't wearing anything underneath, causing hot jolts of arousal rush through his veins, his cock beginning to grow.

Having reached the foot of the bed, Daniel slowly turned, pushing his pants over slim hips at the same time. Jack's breath caught in his throat as he watched his lover lowering his knees on the bed, bending slightly over to support himself with his hands, and then getting rid of the last bit of his clothes altogether with a shove of his feet. The view just made Jack want to let his tongue lick all over the round globes of Daniel's ass, the need to touch the skin he knew would be soft and silky under his hands making him dig his fingers into his thighs.

Jack felt himself beginning to sweat when Daniel moved towards the headboard of his bed on hands and knees, slowly and so unbelievably sexy, looking over his shoulder up to the camera to send Jack a wink. With relish, Daniel turned on his back, reaching up to grab the headboard and spreading out his legs on the white sheet. Jack let his eyes roam over the body on display, sensually writhing and giving him an unobstructed view of all the curves he knew so well, had mapped out with hands and lips and tongue on so many occasions that he knew them by heart.

Jack then remembered the small control panel and only reluctantly tore his eyes away from the picture of his beloved. He clicked on one of the buttons and then moved the mouse towards Daniel's head. With two clicks, he zoomed in, filling out the screen completely with the upper part of his lover's image. Obviously Daniel must've seen the adjustment of the camera for he looked directly into it, eyes hooded by now, pupils dilated so that there was only a small blue ring left. Daniel's mouth opened slightly and his tongue came out to wet his lips, making Jack imitate the movement.

Moving the mouse over the screen he followed the hard lines of his lover's body, along the strong neck, down towards his chest, hardened nipples waiting for attention. Jack watched as Daniel lowered his hands to play with them, rolling them between two fingers, squeezing and letting blunt nails scrape over them. Jack had to press his free hand against his crotch, the inability to touch, being restrained to only watch, making his blood pump faster through his veins, his heart beating fast inside his chest. A groan escaped his lips as he followed Daniel's hand wandering lower, down over his abs, evading the already leaking cock, looking so hard and beautiful that Jack had the strong urge to swallow it whole. He just pressed the heel of his hand harder against his own erection which strained against his pants, making him grunt.

By now, Daniel too got more vocal, letting his watching lover know how much he himself enjoyed this. Soft moans came through the speaker of Jack's computer when Daniel's hands slid to his inner thighs. When the long legs wantonly spread, fingers digging harder into the sensitive skin right underneath his balls, the moan turned into a whimper and Jack couldn't help it anymore, he just had to free his cock from its constraints, leaking and aching for any kind of stimulation.

They both wrapped their hands around their own cocks at the same time; Jack's breath came out in a rush while he forced his eyes to stay open and focused on the screen. He felt the familiar tightness in his chest, heard the rush of blood in this ears and he had to put pressure on the base of his cock or he would've come on the spot. But he knew that he couldn't last much longer, especially when Daniel's free hand grabbed his balls, lightly tugging on them, before he put one finger on his perineum and pressed down, his hips bucking, pushing his cock through his fist. Without a thought, Jack mirrored Daniel's moves, hand wrapping more tightly around his shaft, stroking up and down, thumb gliding across the tip.

It took Daniel only a few strokes until the groans got louder and Jack noticed that his lover too was near his limit. Jack felt the tingle in his feet, creeping up his legs, his spine, up to his neck and down again to settle in his groin and with a last twist of his hand, his orgasm hit, rushing through his whole body, white flashes in front of his eyes. And when he was still spurting cum over his hand and pants he heard the cry Daniel gave when he came and it shot another wave of ecstasy through his veins.

Somewhere back in his mind Jack regretted that he hadn't actually seen how his lover came, but right now he was still too high from his own orgasm. Slowly, he calmed down again, head fallen back against the backrest of his chair, eyes closed. And when he was finally able again to breathe somewhat normally, he opened his eyes, switched the screen back to full view, only to see that Daniel had fallen asleep.

He wiped off his hand on his pants; they had to be washed anyway now. Chuckling about his lover's sleeping behavior after sex, he opened his email program.

_Can't wait._

Content and spent he leaned back into his chair again, happy to watch Daniel sleep. He was going to enjoy his next visit back home the upcoming week.


End file.
